GUEST
by sei heichou
Summary: Daiki mendesah kesal. Seingatnya, tadi malam ia bermimpi sedang mencumbu Mai Horikita, tapi mengapa sepagi ini harus mendengar sindiran-sindiran Seijuurou yang menyapa bangun tidurnya? / AoAka / Aomine Daiki - Akashi Seijuurou / Sequel of INVITEE


**_GUEST_**

**_Cast_****:**

**Daiki Aomine**

**Seijuurou Akashi**

**_Warning_****[!]: ****_typo_****[s], ****_ambiguous_**

**_I don't own the casts and KnB._**

* * *

**_"Datanglah ke tempat Tetsu bersamaku."_**

* * *

**_._**

Daiki berjalan gontai menuju pintu rumahnya. Matanya setengah terbuka, begitu juga mulutnya. Pakaian tidur masih melekat pada dirinya, sekalipun kancing terbuka di beberapa bagian. Daiki berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya. Rasanya ia tengah membawa beban sekian kuintal di punggungnya. Gagang pintu yang dipegangnya sekilas membuat mata sedikit melebar. Dingin, tapi tetap disentuh lalu diputar empat puluh lima derajat ke arah bawah. Pintunya terbuka.

"Apa edisi khusus Mai Horikita sudah terbit, Pak?"

Secarik kertas menempel begitu saja di wajah Daiki. Warnanya kebiruan, dengan ukiran keemasan di tepi. Jelas ini bukan majalah porno langganannya. Kertasnya seukuran kartu pos, dengan plastik membalut sebagai sampulnya. Tentu saja, ini juga bukan majalah basket yang sering ia baca.

"Buka matamu, Daiki. Mengantuk bukan berarti buta sampai kau tak bisa melihat."

Suara itu. Kejam, dingin, dan penuh sindiran. Daiki terlampau hafal.

"Ah kau, Akashi."

Tangannya meraih secarik kertas yang ditempelkan Seijuurou di wajahnya. Tidak dibaca begitu saja karena ia memilih berjalan masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Jangan berdiri di pintu. Masuk saja."

Pemuda bersurai merah ikut melangkah, lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Akashi?"

"Menurutmu?"

Daiki menuang segelas air putih lalu segera meneguknya.

"Ya ya ya. Aku hafal kebiasaanmu."

Giliran pintu kulkas yang terbuka. Sekotak susu dan selai dikeluarkan Daiki dari sana. Lalu Daiki mengambil roti dari tepat penyimpanannya. Semua diletakkan di nampan dan dibawanya ke ruang tamu, tempat dimana Seijuurou menunggu—kalau bisa dibilang begitu.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya jika mau. Sekalipun kau sudah makan sarapanmu."

Nampan diletakkan di meja, lalu selembar roti yang diolesi selai mulai masuk ke dalam mulut Daiki.

"Terima kasih, Daiki."

Daiki menoleh. Bukan. Ini bukan Seijuurou. Setahu Daiki, Seijuurou tidak akan pernah sekalipun mau menampilkan raut muka seperti saat ini. Ini aneh bagi Daiki.

"Kau sakit? Kau kemari untuk memintaku mengantarmu ke dokter, Akashi?"

"Jangan bodoh, Daiki. Dan habiskan rotimu dengan benar."

Oh ya. Daiki sedang memakan roti dengan selai stroberi sekarang. Mulutnya masih mengunyah. Matanya melirik ke arah tangan Seijuurou yang hendak mengambil sekotak susu di depannya, lalu mengikutinya hingga ujung kotak bersentuhan dengan bibir Seijuurou. Satu tegukan kemudian turun ke kerongkongan. Otot leher Seijuurou naik turun saat menelannya, dan Daiki masih tidak bergerak, badannya, matanya, maupun mulutnya. Ada apa—

"Daiki?"

"Uhuk—"

Pemuda _tan_ tersedak sambil tangannya meraih kotak susu lalu dengan segera meminumnya habis.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Akashi sialan."

"Kau sendiri perlu belajar cara makan yang baik dan benar."

Daiki mendesah kesal. Seingatnya, tadi malam ia bermimpi sedang mencumbu Mai Horikita, tapi mengapa sepagi ini harus mendengar sindiran-sindiran Seijuurou yang menyapa bangun tidurnya?

Iya, benar. Mengapa harus sepagi ini Seijuurou menyambangi rumahnya?

"Oi, Akashi. Aku lupa bertanya padamu—"

"Mengapa aku datang kemari, bukan?"

"Astaga, _emperor eye_ sepertinya juga bisa membaca pikiran."

"Aku tidak perlu menggunakan mataku untuk mebaca pikiranmu, Daiki. Kau saja yang tidak pernah belajar sesuatu bernama kepekaan."

"Ya ya ya terserah apa katamu. Jadi mengapa kau kemari?"

Seijuurou tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menyandarkan punggung sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Baiklah, Daiki sudah cukup dibuat panas oleh mantan kapten tim basket-nya. Daiki ingin mendinginkan kepala. Ia tidak mau nantinya akan ada baku hantam antara Seijuurou dan dirinya. Itupun kalau ia bisa, dan tega.

Dan mandi adalah cara termudah. Daiki berdiri, hendak pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi gerakannya terhenti begitu saja saat melihat kertas yang ada di nampan, bersama roti, selai, dan susu.

Bukankah ini terlihat seperti—undangan?

Daiki membungkuk untuk meraih benda yang tadi disodorkan Seijuurou tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia merobek sampul plastiknya lalu membuka satu-satunya lipatan kertas yang ada.

"Ini—"

Iris _navy blue_ milik Daiki melirik pada Seijuurou yang tengah tersenyum simpul. Daiki kembali fokus pada undangan di genggamannya. Pemuda itu membaca seksama, tapi setengah tidak percaya.

"Oi, Akashi. Ini—apakah ini serius?"

"Kau boleh menghubungi Tetsuya sendiri. Mungkin bisa jadi bukti kalau aku sudah mengantar undangannya padamu."

"Aku tahu tapi—"

_—kukira kau yang akan menikahi Tetsu._

Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati si pemuda _tan_ mengumbar tatapan heran bergantian, pada Seijuurou di depannya lalu undangan di tangannya.

"Tidak, Daiki. Aku tidak mau menikahi dengan orang yang memilih menikahi orang lain. Sekalipun itu Tetsuya."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Aku kemari hanya untuk itu. Terima kasih untuk susunya."

Seijuurou beranjak dari duduknya, hendak keluar dari rumah Daiki. Gagang pintu yang setengah diputar Seijuurou berhenti. Tangan Daiki berada diatas tangannya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Akashi?"

"Jangan meremehkanku, Daiki."

"Tentu saja aku meremehkanmu."

Daiki meremas pelan kedua bahu Seijuurou, lalu membalikkan badan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu hingga menghadap dirinya. Punggung Seijuurou terbentur pelan, kemeja miliknya bergesek kasar dengan plitur coklat mengkilat.

"Kalah di pertandingan basket _winter cup_ saja kau menangis, apalagi—kau—"

"Aku tidak akan menangis, bodoh. Berhenti berpura-pura memperhatikanku, Daiki."

"Tidak."

Remasan tangan Daiki di bahu Seijuurou menguat. Dan Daiki tahu, Seijuurou juga cukup tangguh menahan untuk sekedar mengaduh. Bahkan meringis kesakitan pun tidak.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Jika kau melepaskanku sekarang, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ck—"

Jemari Daiki mengendur lalu tangannya merosot hingga pergelangan tangan Seijuurou. Dengan cepat Seijuurou menghindari genggaman Daiki yang hendak menghampiri pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku harus sering menggunakan _emperor eye_ jika bersamamu, Daiki."

Seijuurou berbalik kembali dan kali ini tidak ada tangan Daiki yang membuatnya berhenti memutar gagang pintu.

"Akashi—"

Surai merah tersibak angin sepoi saat menoleh.

"Datanglah ke tempat Tetsu bersamaku."

"Tidak perlu, Daiki."

"Aku hanya takut."

Dahi Seijuurou mengerut.

"Aku tidak akan patah hati, apalagi menangis. Tidak di depan Nash dan Tetsuya, juga di depan orang lain"

"Bukan itu."

Daiki mendekat dan mendekap tubuh Seijuurou yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Hei—Daiki?"

"Aku takut, kau menghancurkan pestanya."

"Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin—"

"Mungkin, jika itu kau, Akashi."

Seijuurou mengelus pelan lengan Daiki dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika kau cukup percaya diri bahwa kau bisa mencegahku melakukannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: Saya cinta AoAka. Muah—**


End file.
